


有仇报仇有冤报冤

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 在波特先生过生日那天，彩虹小队举行了一场盛大的传统活动。





	有仇报仇有冤报冤

#

2019年5月14日，赫里福德，局部多云，降雨概率0%。

演习已经接近尾声。

又一名队友头部“中弹”黯然退场，局面来到二对二，Smoke的心砰砰狂跳着——又到了他最爱的环节了。

这迷宫般错综复杂的红砖楼里，剩四个人刚刚好：既不会走一步撞见一万个敌人，又不会走一万步撞不见一个敌人，他们能玩个紧张刺激尔虞我诈的捉迷藏。

耳机里又响起了Harry的声音。

不知为何，平时代表导演组发言的那位战场播报员先生今天缺席，现在负责在公共频道里通报战况的人是Harry，那运筹帷幄的腔调叫人听着头大。可Harry这次看热闹不嫌事儿大，说：“现在是S.A.S.的内战。”

这下Smoke更加兴奋了，他向来热衷于跟对面两位叫板。

 

 

#

Smoke斜倚在容器后，听见有细碎的脚步声从墙上的破洞外面远远传来，于是不动声色地歪了歪头。躲在门后的Mute将他的动作看在眼里，会意，悄无声息地与他完成了换防。

约克年轻人又一次被伦敦同事勒令乖乖看家，也不恼，欣然目送那裹在防化服里的矮个子男人抓着霰弹枪出去逛。

 

Smoke每一步都挪得很谨慎，因为对面的Thatcher还“活着”。那位可是个摸哨的行家，再厉害的家伙不留神也会折在他的六英寸匕首之下。

悄悄蹲到楼梯尽头，Smoke背朝着Mute死守的方向，把枪口对准假想敌可能探头的位置。可等了近半分钟，也没人出来挨他的枪。

这稍微有点怪。

脚步声竟然不再响了，也不见有无人机下来探路。时限就快到了。

Smoke没太多心，心想可能是自己听错了位置，也可能对面绕路了。他们已经在这红楼里进行过太多场演习，以至于他闭着眼睛在楼里跑动都不会撞墙，其他人想必也是一样。在这样熟悉的演习场里要绕过一个点，就跟泡杯茶一样容易。

于是他也动身转移，去抄另一个方向，以减轻Mute的防守压力。

转移时他的准星仍然瞄着楼梯之上，怕的是对方其实猫在上面等着抓他松懈下来那一瞬间。可就在他确认上方没有动静，准备转身大步移动时，冰冷的刀刃隔着作战服的布料贴上了他的咽喉。

 

刀子从他身后来。

那个方向本应由Mute守住。

 

“不想受伤就别动。”Thatcher低哑的嗓音在他耳边响起。

他们演习不上实弹，可匕首却是开了刃的。

Smoke还担心着伙伴的安危，心不在焉地贫了一句：“老爷子，这才半个小时没见，我怎么觉着您声音更性感了呢？”

“少来这套。”

Smoke不是没有过耍嘴皮子分散别人注意力然后伺机反制或逃脱的前科，以至于现如今全队人都不得不对他那张破嘴提高警惕。

Thatcher把刀子紧了紧。

“我说真的呢！”Smoke心想Mute就算是与进攻方另一人Sledge交手后落败，也不该一点声音都没有吧，可他没听见任何异常响动，“我要是您太太，我就算冲这嗓子也绝对舍不得跟您离啊……”

Smoke一边油嘴滑舌，一边紧锣密鼓地思考脱身的办法，说着说着却听有脚步声从他们背后由远及近。

那分明是四只脚才能发出的声音。

两人绕到他面前来，他定睛一看，赫然是他家Mute与对面的Sledge肩并着肩。身处对立阵营的两个人在演习之中站在一起，却和睦得几乎是哥俩好五魁首，那场面说不出地诡异。

“……Mute，别告诉我你投敌了？！”

年轻人不作声，似是默认了。

Smoke气得快把自己满口牙给咬碎：“操，我他妈真看错你了，你个叛徒，小兔崽子，小王八蛋！老子平时对你不好吗？你他妈的跑去跟进攻方混？行了你滚吧，我不要你了。”

Mute仍然没有针对自己的叛变给出任何解释，但上前卸下了Smoke身上循环呼吸系统的管子，然后一把扯下了他的面具。

Smoke的怪话从闷罐子里得到解放，变得效果拔群：“哎哎，摘我面具干嘛呀？等等，你别是要吻我吧？这有点太快了吧？我还没做好心理准备。演习呢，你也不知道严肃点……”

谁知Mute下一个动作就是从自己的面罩上撕下白胶条，封住了伦敦人喋喋不休的嘴。

好一个就地取材，Smoke气得干瞪眼。可看着嘴上没了叉的Mute，他又觉得特别滑稽，想笑，可笑也笑不出来，真把他给憋屈坏了。

 

 

#

Smoke确信自己被叛徒与敌人合起伙来绑架了。

他屈辱地被Sledge扛上肩头强行带出了红楼。干嘛去？不演习了？？他心里憋着一万个问号，但都被白胶条给堵在嘴边。也不知道Mute这小混球有没有常常更换面具上的胶带，不然啃一嘴陈年老胶可就太恶心了。

他被随手扔在红楼外面的土坡上，和杂草、野花和虫子在一起。之前不幸“逝世”的队友和假想敌们也纷纷在他面前现身，他一边嘶嘶哈哈地揉着摔痛的屁股，一边警觉地扫视着这群明显没安好心的人。后来人越来越多了，战斗部门人齐了，Harry也从导演室跑出来了，他被围得里三层外三层。

今天什么日子？

5月14日。

 

5月14日是彩虹小队的传统节日，建队三年以来，他们一年不落地在这天举行盛大的节日活动——“他们”指的是除Smoke以外的他们，而Smoke则是充当节日吉祥物的那一个。

Harry迈出人群几步，拍拍手清清嗓子示意大家听他讲话：“各位注意了啊，詹姆斯·"Smoke"·波特已经落网，一年一度的大好机会，大家抓紧有仇的报仇、有冤的抱冤！我强调一下规矩啊，还跟老六号定的一样——千万别给弄死了，留他条命继续给队里干活儿。好了，开始吧。”

Smoke听完Harry的动员演讲，仰起头无语问上帝——我又招谁惹谁了我？

事实上他那是觍着脸瞎问，他一点儿都不无辜，上帝此时都不会理会他的祈祷。

整座赫里福德基地没人不晓得詹姆斯·"Smoke"·波特是个爱搞恶作剧的混蛋。他招猫逗狗，他惹是生非，他气焰嚣张，他恶名远扬，就连食堂大厨走在路上远远瞧见他都要提高警惕，就连基地大院里的巡逻犬嗅见他的气味都要狂吠。

他动过Bandit的电箱、Rook的护甲、Doc的激素枪、Jäger的ADS，他用金色油漆笔在几乎每位队友的头盔上都画过画，S.A.S.其他三个人的升降带都被他偷偷打过不止一次死结。至于什么藏在门后吓人啦，走在路上突然伸出脚来绊人啦，在门框上架盆水等着别人推门而入啦，拉着别人说一宿废话不许人睡觉啦……这样的事情就更多。

劣迹斑斑，数不胜数。

只要没在打仗，他就总在欺负别人。他把这些叫做他的快乐源泉，并以此为傲。

他还得意洋洋地向自己那三棍子打不出一个屁的无口搭档炫耀自己的好人缘，他说：波特坏透了，可波特是好人，没有人会不喜欢波特。

是的，他作恶多端，但强大又热情，他是个可靠的同伴，又是个有趣的朋友，人人都爱他——但那不代表大家就不想揍他。

彩虹小队的传统节日就是这么来的。5月14日是他的生日，队里规定在这一天统一给他点颜色看看。

 

队友们推来了食堂做的三层蛋糕，还有几大盆奶油。他们饮食受限，不能放肆吃甜的，这些东西的去处最终只会有一个，那就是Smoke脸上和身上。

Smoke看见杀器登场，求生欲瞬间从脚底蔓延到脑门儿，爬起来转身就跑。身后一群人追着他喊打喊杀。

他绕过草坡，跑进巷子，演习红楼就在他眼前。他打定主意要往楼里钻，冲到楼门前却发现演习前封好的木门板竟然还完好无损——进攻方刚才不是从这个方向打进去的。

他绝望地眼前一黑。但垂死挣扎还是要挣扎的，他飞起一脚踹那木板。

Smoke整个人跟着碎木片一起摔进门里时，身后的家伙们也追上来了。三速混蛋们冲在最前头，两个德国佬扑上来一左一右擒住了他的手脚。

他一边呜呜哼叫一边拼命甩头，剧烈挣扎着，倒把抓人的人给吓了一跳。Jäger心善啊，怕他是哪里真伤着了，连忙腾出一只手去撕他嘴上的胶条。

不等两片胶条全部撕开，Smoke就迫不及待地开口：“马吕斯你他妈的还欠我50镑，你好意思这么对我？我操你——”

Jäger又赶紧把胶布重新贴了回去。

“我早告诉过你，这傻逼的一根头发丝儿都不能信。”Bandit白了一根筋工程师一眼。

“哦，知道了。”Jäger不好意思地笑了笑。

 

Smoke的逃生计划彻底告破，他放弃了抵抗，像条在岸上被晒得又软又臭的死鱼一样，翻着白肚和白眼被拖了回去。

他重新被扔回草坡上，被挠痒痒，被薅头发，被敲脑壳，被奶油盆直接扣在头上。不知道哪个混蛋把那盆子当成架子鼓来敲，震得他一个头两个大。他还被拔了靴子剥了袜子挠脚心，痒得想死，又叫不出来，就在这露天场合当众扭得那叫一个有伤风化。

好在今年没人掐他的蛋。

去年有，他去年被蒙住了眼睛，不知道下手的人是谁，不然他非要在夜深人静之时摸进那人的宿舍与其干上一炮，或者几炮。哦，他大概知道为什么今年被封住的是嘴了，准是因为他去年叫得太浪了，吓到了女士们。

不少队友动手时顺便向他倾情献上生日祝福，比如“你再敢乱碰我激素枪我保证今天就是你一生中最后一个生日”或者“祝你新的一岁也多和麦克的靴子亲密接触增进感情”，还有“你保证今年不欺负我我就把钱还你”和“看好你的毒辣宝贝，别让我们有机会拿到，不然你惨了”。

他被朋友们热情又真挚的祝福感动得瑟瑟发抖。要不是嘴巴上贴着小王八蛋的白胶布，他准要笑得嘴角咧到耳后根子那儿去。

 

节日活动接近尾声时，Smoke已经被凌虐得狼狈不堪，他浑身都是奶油、草屑和灰尘。

加害者们闹够了，或者说看他已经够惨了，把最后一口未遭迫害的生日蛋糕塞进他嘴里，然后心满意足地一哄而散，各忙各的去。有人本想等他一起走，但他让他们快滚。待混蛋们都滚远了之后，他从地上爬起来，摘掉裤脚上挂着的甲虫，手提着靴子，赤脚孤身走上回宿舍的路。他也不是没事情忙，但他得先回去洗澡。

基地的路打扫得不错，他没踩到任何怪东西，他的路上只有春日里暖烘烘的沥青，以及赫里福德的青草和泥土。

他仰脸，朝着云边露出头的太阳眯起了眼睛。

他咂嘴，唇齿间仍然尝得出甜味。

“又长大一岁啦，波特宝贝儿！”他对自己说。

 

 

THE END

美咸

2019.5

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐，亲爱的波特先生！


End file.
